We Have Grown (Honoka 2017)
by aethkr
Summary: A year has progressed.


" _ **µ's may separate and become miles away from each other in the future, but we will always be there for each other, despite the distance. µ's will continue living in our hearts till the day we die."**_

 **[We Have Grown]**

 **(Honoka 2017)**

Slow and steady footsteps are made in the distance. Her light blue eyes that can be compared to the sky while her still short and still orange hair that catches eyes of other bystanders. A green ribbon neatly done was on her uniform. A dazzling smile she has on her face. Two friends that were waiting for her at her school's gates wave at her. One does it in a frantic manner while the other one seems to be calm.

"Honoka! We're almost late!"

"Ehh?! I swear I woke up early— Woah!"

Umi dragged Honoka to their classroom at lightning speed which you can tell since Kotori who followed behind was having trouble breathing and gasped for air. The bluenette sent a sorry look to the ashen haired girl to which she smiled as an acceptance for Umi's apology.

Skip to lunch time and the now third year trio couldn't help but feel lonely, after all, it felt odd not seeing the three now graduated third years that they have come to know and love. What struck weird to them was that they haven't seen their underclassmen, which was weird since they all were still studying here.

Even though µ's has disbanded, the group seems to somewhat exist. The girls still hang out with each other like usual but they don't do practices anymore, they don't do lives anymore, they are now focusing on their studies, all of them trying to get to a decent college when they graduate soon that year.

It still hurt Honoka [and the rest] when she thinks about the wonderful times she spent with her friends last year. She mustn't be sad about this, it was their decision after all to disband after Eli, Nozomi, and Nico graduate. If anything, it was probably the third years who had the right to be sad about it. Then again, that would seem too harsh right?

They must learn to move on. Life didn't end when µ's disbanded, instead, it went on. It went on but it was never the same again. All they have to do was to cherish the memories that they all mutually shared last year and savor them. You never know if something can change your fate instantly. To cherish those moments would bring happiness, sadness, and any other emotion. Though that's what's fun about reliving the past you enjoyed so very much. All those emotions you felt would stay and they would linger. It makes you feel happy inside.

" **Maki-chan! Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan!** "

Honoka's carefree nature allowed her to shout when she finally got outside the school building [not the campus]. The sudden shout gained looks from students and glares from teachers. Umi made a note to lecture Honoka on what she just did.

"What was that Honoka!?"

"Maki-chan!"

"Uweh?!"

The poor redhead was tackled to the ground by the ginger, causing Maki to scream in surprise.

Behind her were Rin and Hanayo, both had smiles plastered on their faces and the three had books by their side. Honoka titled her head, "Why do you three have a book with you?"

"We were studying for a quiz we're having later," Hanayo replied, surprisingly calm. "Rin-chan's having a difficult time to study it though."

"I just don't understand nya!" Rin crossed her arms though not letting go of the textbook. "Maki-chan and Kayo-chin have it so easy!"

"What are you studying Rin-chan?" Kotori spoke after being silent for quite some time.

"I…..don't know." Kotori turned her head to the other two who shrugged.

"You understand the lesson yet don't know what the lesson is about?"

Maki and Hanayo diverted their eyes away from their senior, blushing faintly.

 _Author-san is too lazy to research what second years in high school study in Japan._

Umi took the moment to look at the ongoing spectacle. Soon noticing the red ribbon that their underclassmen now has, she smiled. "The ribbon suits you."

The others froze and looked at Umi who seemed surprisingly unfazed at the sudden attention. "I'm serious."

Honoka and Kotori looked and noticed it did suit them.

They kept on talking all throughout lunch break. Each had smiles on their faces and they were all happy ones.

Little did they know the three people watching from afar. Their class just ended and decided to visit their alma mater.

Their conclusion after not seeing them for a few months?

 _They have grown [even if it's not too much]._

—

 **Can you even believe this?! I keep getting off track! I barely even made a fic for Honker's birthday as well.**

 **Anyways, happy birthday Honoka!**


End file.
